In computer graphics, an object may be rendered by first rendering the geometry of the object, then applying a texture map to the object geometry. In some cases, the object geometry includes polygons that form a mesh. The texture map may be applied to the polygonal mesh. In some cases, the texels of the texture map do not have a one-to-one correspondence with the pixels of the computer screen. As a result, the texels are sampled to determine the attributes of the corresponding pixels of the computer screen. The texels may also be filtered to remove aliasing and reduce blur when the pixels are rendered.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.